The present invention relates to position sensing devices and, more particularly, to a scanning device comprising a position sensing device having a single photosensing element.
Hand-held scanning devices are portable imaging devices that generate machine-readable image data (sometimes referred to herein simply as image data) representing an image of an object. Generating image data representative of an image of an object is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cimagingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cscanningxe2x80x9d the object. Some scanning devices generate image data representing a narrow xe2x80x9cscan linexe2x80x9d portion of the object being imaged. During the imaging process, the scanning device is moved relative to the object being imaged. As the scanning device is moved relative to the object, the scanning device generates image data representing a plurality of sequential scan line portions of the image of the object. The image of the object is, accordingly, represented by the image data of the cumulation of sequential scan lines similar to the image of the object represented by a conventional video display.
The image of the scan line portion of the object is focused onto a linear array of photodetector elements (sometimes referred to herein simply as photodetectors). The photodetectors may, as an example, be mounted to a plurality of linearly arranged electronic segments such as contact image sensors as are known in the art. The photodetectors may also be etched into a single semiconductor as is common in a charge-coupled device. The individual photodetectors generate image data representing discrete portions of the image of the scan line portion of the object. The image data may, as an example, be voltages wherein a relatively high voltage represents a relatively high intensity of light received by a photodetector and a relatively low voltage represents a relatively low light intensity received by a photodetector.
The image data generated by the photodetectors is transmitted to a processor. One of the functions of the processor is to create a data base or similar electronic structure that indicates the positions of the scan lines relative to the positions on the object from where the scan lines were generated. Alternatively, the data base may indicate the locations of the scan lines relative to each other. The data stored in the data base and the image data are used by the processor to replicate the image of the object. As an example, in the situation where the scanning device is generating image data representing a two-dimensional object, such as text located on a sheet of paper, the hand-held scanning device may be moved in any direction on the paper. Accordingly, the scan line portions may be generated from virtually any location on the paper, which leads to the image data representing the image of the object consisting of a plurality of scan line portions that may be skewed over the surface of the paper. In order to accurately replicate the image of the object, the hand held scanning device uses the data stored in the data base to determine the proper placement of the scan line portions of the image of the paper. The processor may then create an electronic image of text printed on the paper by known processing techniques, e.g., stitching software.
Examples of hand-held scanning devices are described in the following United States patents and patent applications, which are all hereby incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein: 5,552,597 of McConica for HAND-HELD SCANNER HAVING ADJUSTABLE LIGHT PATH; 5,646,394 of Steinle for IMAGING DEVICE WITH BEAM STEERING CAPABILITY; 5,646,402 of Khovaylo et al. for EXPANDABLE HAND-HELD SCANNING DEVICE; 5,723,859 of Kerschner et al. for LINE CONTACT HAND-HELD SCANNING DEVICE AND METHOD HAVING A LIGHT PATH SUBSTANTIALLY PERPENDICULAR TO THE ORIENTATION OF THE OBJECT AT A LINE PORTION; serial number 09/120,641 of Sims et al. for HAND HELD SCANNING DEVICE filed on Jul. 29, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,503; and Ser. No. 09/120,637 of Sims et al. for HAND HELD SCANNING DEVICE filed on Jul. 30, 1998, abandoned.
A problem replicating the image of the object may be encountered if the velocity, position, or direction of movement of the scanning device relative to the object becomes unknown during the scanning process. For example, if the scanning device is imaging one thousand scan line portions of the image of the object per second and the scanning device is moving along a single axis at a constant rate of one inch per second relative to the object, each scan line represents one one-thousandth of an inch of the image of the object. If the correct velocity of the scanning device relative to the object has been conveyed to the processor, the processor will create a data base indicating that each scan line represents one one-thousandth of and inch of the image of the object. Alternatively, the processor will indicate that each scan line is located one one-thousandth of an inch from an adjacent scan line. Based on the image data and the data stored in the data base, the processor may accurately replicate the image of the object. If, however, the velocity of the scanning device relative to the object is decreased and the decreased velocity is not conveyed to the processor, the processor will continue to process the image data as though each scan line represents one one-thousandth of an inch of the object. Each scan line, however, will represent less than one one-thousandth of an inch of the object. Accordingly, the image of the object will be compressed. If, on the other hand, the velocity of the scanning device relative to the object is increased and the increased velocity is not conveyed to the processor, the image of the object will be expanded.
Accurately replicating an image of an object when either the velocity or position of the scanning device relative to the object becomes unknown is impossible. If the position or velocity is not known, the processor will not know where the scanning device is located relative to the object as the scan lines are being generated. Accordingly, the processor will not be able to properly place the scan line portions relative to each other so as to accurately replicate the image of the object. This problem is exacerbated in hand-held scanning devices where the scan lines may be generated from anywhere on the object and are often skewed over the surface of the object.
In order to overcome these problems, scanning devices use position sensors to detect the position of the scanning device relative to the object. The position sensors output position information pertaining to the position of the scanning device relative to the object as the scan line portions of the image of the object are being generated. This position information is conveyed to the processor where it is incorporated into the above-described data base.
Some scanning devices have an optical sensor affixed to the scanning device to determine the position of the scanning device relative to the object being scanned. The optical sensor periodically generates image data from a small two-dimensional area of the object being scanned. A processor receives this image data and identifies distinct features on the object. In the example where the object is text printed on a sheet of paper, the distinct features may be inherent irregularities in the surface of the paper. The positions of these distinct features relative to the optical sensor are stored in a memory device. As the scanning device is moved relative to the object, the positions of these distinct features move relative to the optical sensor. The processor compares the new positions of these distinct features to the positions stored in the memory device. Based on these comparisons, the processor is able to determine the position, direction of movement, and velocity of the scanning device to which the optical sensor is affixed relative to the object. Accordingly, the processor is able to create the above-described data base because the locations of the scan line portions of the image of the object relative to each other may be readily determined.
Some scanning devices have several of these two-dimensional optical sensors located at fixed positions relative to the linear array of photodetectors. For example, the scanning device may have two optical sensors spaced a distance from each other. The scanning device is able to compare the movement data from each optical sensor to determine the amount of rotational motion the scanning device has undergone. As the distance between the optical sensors increases, the accuracy to which the scanning device is able to determine rotational motion increases accordingly.
These optical sensors, however, tend to be some of the more expensive components comprising the scanning device. Accordingly, the use of multiple optical sensors substantially increases the cost of the scanning device. A minimum of two optical sensors, however, is required to be used in the scanning device in order to accurately determine rotational motion of the scanning device.
Therefore, a need exists for a hand-held scanning device that is able to accurately determine its position relative to an object, even as the scanning device rotates, without a substantially increasing of the cost of the scanning device.
A position sensing device having a single, two-dimensional photodetector device (sometimes referred to herein as a photosensing element) is disclosed herein. The positioning sensing device may comprise a single photodetector device, a first light path, a second light path, a first light source, and a second light source. The first light path and the second light path may extend from a first focal plane and a second focal plane respectively and they may intersect at the photodetector device. The first light source may serve to illuminate the first focal plane and the second light source may serve to illuminate the second focal plane. The photodetector device serves to convert light in either the first light path or the second light path to machine-readable image data.
The positioning sensing device may alternate illuminating the first focal plane and the second focal plane by controlling the period in which the first light source and the second light source are active. Specifically, the positioning sensing device may only illuminate either the first focal plane or the second focal plane. Accordingly, either an image of the first focal plane or the second focal plane will be received and, thus, converted to image data, by the photodetector device. This alternating between the first focal plane and the second focal plane permits a single photodetector to image two different portions of an object. A processor associated with the photodetector may analyze the image data to determine the movement of the positioning sensing device relative to the object in a conventional manner.